Bonding Over Killer Fish
by SeaSpectre160
Summary: An odd friendship springs up over a popular television event. Twenty-third in 'Long Way Home'.


**In honour of Shark Week. I actually started this last Sunday, but slacked off writing the end until today. My original plan involved a multi-chapter story where the Legends watch this year's Shark Week, basically featuring all their comments on every documentary. But I just started a new job, and I simply don't _have_ the time to devote to something that big. This is set at some point between Chapters 3 and 12 of 'The Cold Factor' - so, somewhere between 'Shogun' and 'The Legion of Doom'.**

 **Speaking of 'The Cold Factor', I now have a better idea of when I'll re-start posting. Chapter 14 will cover Flash 3x22 'Infantino Street', because with Len surviving the Oculus, Barry can just call him up on the _Waverider_ like they did in the 'Invasion!' crossover. In this chapter, the events of Arrow 5x23 'Lian Yu' will be discussed, including who lived and who died - but since we won't know all that for sure until October 12th, I can't actually _finish_ that chapter until then. Therefore, the earliest I can post Ch 14 is Thursday, October _19th_ , and the earliest I can post Ch 11 is 3 weeks earlier, on September 28th. It might wind up being later than that, but at least now you have an idea of how long of a wait you're in for.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, Discovery Channel, Shark Week, or Island of the Mega Shark.**

 **WORD COUNT: 507**

* * *

"What are you watching?"

Len looked up at the sound of the new girl's voice. He'd been hanging out in his own room, watching TV with the door wide open, and she'd noticed what was playing out on the screen.

"It's called 'Island of the Mega Shark'," he told her, "It's a Shark Week documentary."

"Shark Week?"

"It's a week-long TV program block that's been going on since the eighties," he explained, "Happens once a year, and they show different documentaries about sharks every year. This one's from… Gideon, what year did this air in?"

"'Island of the Mega Shark' aired in the summer of 2015," Gideon helpfully supplied.

"And what does that guy think he's doing?" She pointed at the man getting into a clear box floating on the surface of the water.

"Testing out a new dive cage. You ever heard of cage diving?"

Amaya shook her head, stepping further into the room in interest. "No. Why on Earth would anyone do that?"

"So that they can get a close look at sharks while being protected from their teeth. But this is a new one, made out of Plexiglas and epoxy. The theory is that the sharks might behave differently if they think the diver is unprotected."

"He's _crazy_."

"He's Dickie. He's done other crazy stunts in previous documentaries. Like lying on top of a seal decoy while it was being used to attract sharks."

Amaya fell silent as the documentary continued. _"Just minutes into the dive,"_ the narrator suddenly said, _"there's a problem with the ghost cage. Dickie can't seem to secure the door."_

"Wait, what?!" Amaya gasped as she watched the diver struggling to latch the cage door, "They put him in a glass box with a broken door?!"

She watched with bated breath as a shark rammed against the side of the box, thankfully on the side opposite the crew on the deck rigged up a little bungee cord device to help Dickie hold the door shut without risking his hand. Good thing, too, because a big shark attacked the cage shortly thereafter.

Amaya's jaw dropped as the door bounced open after one hit, and Dickie had to actually reach up and shove the shark's nose away as it pushed through the gap. "Wow." She shook her head. "Just… wow." She looked over at Snart. "You said there were more of these?"

"Yep. And thanks to Gideon, we could watch any one we like."

"You may watch any film or television program up to your present time, Mr. Snart," Gideon corrected him.

"Whatever. Good thing, too; it meant I got to catch up on ones I haven't seen in years, and the ones I missed for whatever reason, like when I was in prison and someone else was in charge of the TV." He cocked one head to the side, considering her interest. "Want to watch another when this one's done?"

THE END

* * *

 **Cage diving, from what I can tell, first started around 1970, so Amaya wouldn't have heard of it. 'Island of the Mega Shark' is a documentary from Shark Week 2015, and until the one this year where a shark actually managed to jump _into_ a dive cage from the top – _with a diver inside_ – it was the most nerve-wracking Shark Week moment I'd ever seen. You can just punch 'shark week ghost cage' into Google, and the YouTube clip will be one of the top results.**


End file.
